Animals
by Ms Ellie Cullen
Summary: Car Horny teens Lemons ; AH, AU, BxE


Animals 

"Here Edward you can have you drivers licence back. Your punishment has been lifted" my dad said as he handed back my freedom

"Get in!" I shouted. I ran up the stairs grabbed my phone and texted Bella

**Meet me outside yours in 10. Got my licence back, wanna go for a 'ride'? LY E xx**

I had a quick shower, got dressed in my jeans and tee and jumped in my car. I drove to Bella's house. She was outside, sitting on the porch, wearing a denim skirt, which reached mid thigh, and a pale blue tank top. She jumped off the porch railing showing, briefly, her black lace underwear. I felt my manhood jump at the sight.

'Down boy' I thought as she opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. She lent forward, opened the glove compartment and pulled out my iPod touch.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she scrolled through the list of music.

"Trying to find some music duh! ... Oh this is why every guy should own a car" she smirked as she plugged my iPod into my stereo. The raw opening riffs of Animals filled the car. I looked over to Bella who was getting into the music, shaking her head about. As soon as I heard the opening lyrics I smiled, I knew exactly what she was getting at. ]

Bella was so in time with the song she leant across the centre consol and slowly unzipped my jeans. My erection sprang free and she wrapped her small hands around the shaft and slowly pumped me. I gripped the steering wheel till my knuckles turned white.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I screamed as I came, I nearly drove my car into a ditch. I turned to her; she had such an innocent smile. I took one hand off the wheel and rested it on her knee; I slowly moved my hand up her leg until I felt the lace covering her entrance. I moved the lace to one side giving me access to her wet slit, I ran my finger up and down her slit, casually grazing her clit when I reached the top, once I decided that my finger was coated in her juices I plunged my index finger into her, I heard her breath hitch. Slowly I pumped in and out and inserted another finger, increasing her pleasure, I heard her breathing double and pumped harder until I felt her walls tighten and clamp around my fingers. I looked over to her to see her head resting on the headrest when she came coating my fingers in her cum. I withdrew my fingers, licked them clean, and then put both hands on the wheel.

We drove down the lane for a further mile or so until we came to a secluded car park, for the nature reserve. I pulled into one of the bays and climbed into the back, Bella swiftly followed and straddled my lap, her skirt rising up and only just covering her sweet arse.

"Mmm. You smell nice" I said as I kissed and nipped at her neck, she just groaned in response. I slid my hands up her top to play with her tits, I played with them until her nipples were rock hard in my hands, I lifted her top over her head to find a bra which matched her lace panties. She lifted my tee so that she could trace my muscles as I bit and sucked at her breasts. She started to grind against my groin making me stand to attention so I slid my hands down to her waist, along her thighs and up her skirt. I started to stroke her again; she moaned into my mouth, I knew she was ready for me to be in her so I pulled her lace panties down as she pulled my jeans and boxers down. She sat down on my lap and wiggled. I lifted her into position and as she sat we both moaned.

"God, Edward, do you know how full you make me?" she asked,

"God, Bella, do you realise how fucking sexy you are?" I retorted, making her blush, how I love her blush. I flipped us over so that she was lying on the seats and pulled her knees up around my waist. Slowly I started to pump in and out of her making her pant and groan in pleasure; I increased the speed of each pump eliciting screams from her and grunts from me.

"Oh god!! Edwarrrrrrrrd!!!" she screamed as she clamped around me.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" I cried as we came simultaneously. I rested my head on her shoulder as we came down from our high. I kissed her neck and she arched it giving me more of her delicious neck to devour.

We sat up and cleaned ourselves up before just sitting wrapped in each other. We moved rather reluctantly to the front seats of the car so that I could drive her home. After the seemingly long journey back to her house, I pulled her to me a kissed her soundly on the lips.

I watched her climb out of the car and walk up to her house. Once I knew she was safely in her house I sped back to mine to face the wrath of Carlisle. I knew I was in love with her forever and would do anything just to see her … and fuck her in the back of my car again

There we go my lovely's a steamy lemony one-shot, based on Nickleback's Animals. If you haven't heard it find it and listen to it, if you have I know I haven't done it justice but I couldn't have Charlie interrupting right …

Next chapter of Broken Hearts should be up in the next week if it isn't I fully expect flames for letting you down.

xoxo

Mrs K Cullen

Ps, worst kept secret or what … I'm glad RPatzz and KStew finally have told everyone but I for one think RPatzz could have told another source ... being from the UK everyone knows The Sun paper is just for the men … 'glamour' models and football on nearly every page it seems :P


End file.
